


The One Where Drunk Felicity Checks an Item Off Her Bucket List

by wrldtravler



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Bucket List, Drunk Felicity, F/M, Impaired Judgement, Olicity Hiatus Fic-A-Thon, Season 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-16
Updated: 2017-08-16
Packaged: 2018-12-16 02:28:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11819325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wrldtravler/pseuds/wrldtravler
Summary: With the help of a little liquid courage, Felicity finally attempts to check off the most unthinkable item on her bucket list with a little help from the Hood.





	The One Where Drunk Felicity Checks an Item Off Her Bucket List

Pulling his Ducati into the back alley of Verdant, Oliver took a moment to check his surroundings, making sure there weren't any drunk idiots stumbling around back here, before quickly disappearing through the back entrance to the lair.

Their mission tonight had been a spectacular fail. It was nothing more than a low-life criminal involved in some minor yet problematic cocaine dealing, but somehow everything went wrong every step of the way, even with Felicity's help, and the guy got away. What was supposed to be a routine mission ended in bitter disappointment.

In his frustration, Oliver had sent Dig home for the night. Dig had done nothing wrong, but Oliver wasn't really in the mood to feel Dig's concerned eyes on him the rest of the night.

Stepping into the light of the lair, Oliver flipped his hood back and peeled his mask off with a heavy sigh. He would have scrubbed a tired hand over his face if it weren't for the traces of grease paint he still used around his eyes.

A few steps in, he paused. Something was off.

It was a little too quiet, especially with Felicity still here. "Felicity?" He called out curiously as he moved past the salmon ladder towards the metal tables marking off their workspace in the lair.

The only answer that greeted him was the rhythmic thumping of the music filtering into the space from Verdant's main floor.

Touching the comms link on his chest, Oliver's frown deepened as he slowly turned on the spot, his eyes diligently searching every corner of the lair. "Felicity?"

There was no response from her end. His heart thudded loudly in his chest. He probably had no reason to worry about her, but he couldn't help it. It wasn't like her to disappear without telling either he or Dig, especially without turning off her computers.

_"Oliver?"_ Her breathy albeit a little confused voice suddenly came over the comms. _"I completely forgot I had you inside of me."_ She slurred, giggling to herself.

A tiny smile cracked his frustrated, concerned façade at her little slip up. If he weren't so disappointed by his performance tonight, he would allow himself to appreciate her innuendo in other ways too, but only because she wasn't in the room to see his reaction.

For now, though, he needed to find her. "Felicity, where are you? Are you okay? I just got back and you aren't here."

_"Always so worried."_ She giggled again. _"I'm upstairs, silly."_

He paused, blinking a few times. "What?"

_"Needed a break, and knew you'd be upset so wanted to give your brooding some space. So, I'm upstairs!"_ She proclaimed with her adorably broken logic and slurred words.

Everything made so much sense now. He was glad she was okay, but a little worried by her reasoning. He didn't ever want her to feel like she wasn't welcome in the lair if he was in a bad mood. Though he was never perfect, she was the last person he would ever think about hurting. She meant too much to him.

_"I can come back downstairs if you need help."_ She offered after a beat.

Stepping up to the glass case for his suit, he carefully replaced his bow and quiver for now. He'd worry about changing in a minute.

"Don't worry about it, I was just going to shut things down and go home. Have fun. The music sounds great from here." He responded with a soft laugh. She deserved a break, no matter the reason that actually took her upstairs, so he was happy to give her that for a night.

Her end was quiet again after that, so he figured she went back to whatever she was doing upstairs.

Moving over to her computers, he turned them off like he'd seen her do a thousand times. Luckily, he had the routine down pat, otherwise he knew Felicity would actually kill him for hurting her babies.

_"Wait."_ She breathed frantically into the comms. _"I'll be right down. I need to do something..."_ She said, but more mumbled the last part. He shouldn't have heard it over the noise of the club, but luckily Felicity invested in very sensitive equipment.

Going over to the lighting panel right next to the stairs, he flipped off a few of the unessential lights, the room now bathed in a soft glow from the remaining lights. Moments later he heard the electronic lock buzz for the door above him and it opened a little jerkily to reveal Felicity.

"Hey!" She greeted cheerily with a big smile as she carefully made her way down the stairs on her wobbly legs.

Shifting his body to face her, a small smile lifted his lips as he watched her navigate the stairs. She almost looked like the Felicity he had left when he went on his mission tonight, but there were a few subtle signs that she had a little bit too much to drink. Her beautiful golden hair had been released from its usual ponytail and fell in tumbling waves over her back and shoulders, her blue eyes were bright and a little unfocused, and there was the subtle pink tinge to her cheeks, no doubt from the alcohol.

Most noticeably, Felicity looked relaxed. It was something about the way she carried herself. He thought she'd never looked more beautiful.

That didn't change even when she stumbled down the last few steps. He found it oddly endearing.

Quickly shuffling to his left, he caught her before she fell to the ground, wrapping his arms tightly around her waist and pulling her into his chest. "I got you." He assured as he felt her hands grip his forearms tightly, leaning on him a little to steady herself.

When she finally straightened herself, she looked up to him with a meek smile and a tinge of embarrassment. Patting one of his firm forearms she cleared her throat and took a shaky step back.

Oliver held back a sigh as he let his arms fall from her waist. When he looked at her again, he noticed her nervous gaze looking at everything but him. Figuring it was just because of her little clumsy moment just then, he tried to distract her from it. "So, what did you need?"

She bit her lip, still refusing to look at him. "I... I need you to put your mask back on."

That was unexpected and definitely left him very confused."What? Felicity, are you..."

"Just, please... put it on. For me?" She cut in suddenly, but softly.

The corner of his mouth twitched. She played the card he couldn't refuse, whether she knew that or not. Of course, because she was asking, he would do it.

Sliding his gloved hand into the pocket of his jacket, he retrieved the mask he stuffed in there earlier and slowly slid the elastic over his head, fixing the mask in place again.

With her eyes fixed on his chest, Felicity took a deep breath before stepping up to him again until there were no more than a few inches between them.

She had his attention now. His eyes were fixated on her, tracking ever little movement of her lips, her hands, her eyes... anything he could see honestly.

His breathing quickened a little in anticipation when he saw her lift her hands. Without hesitation, she reached up and took hold of his hood only to pull it back over his head.

Her trepid eyes looked up to his from under her lashes, and he stared back at her from under his hood with confusion in his own eyes. Despite his confusion, and even though he knew she had been drinking, he trusted her implicitly.

Slowly, she let his hood slip from her fingers as she brought her steady hands down to rest on his chest. "I, uh, am clearly really drunk, drunk enough to think this isn't totally insane." She stuttered, still slurring her words a few times, her eyes darkening as she watched him.

"And, what is this?" He said lowly, his voice bordering on the one he used as the Hood before the voice modulator.

He noticed Felicity's sharp inhale instantly, his gaze still fixed on her even though her eyes slid shut momentarily. When they opened up to meet his again, something had shifted and she looked more determined than ever – a look he knew all too well and one that did all sorts of things to him.

"I have this bucket list, but there's one item on it I never thought I'd get to do because... it's unthinkable." She said and then paused to take a long breath. "I've always had this fantasy of kissing the Hood, you see. I love the mystery of it all. And if I don't do it now, when the chance I won't remember how stupid I've been in the morning is this high, I won't ever cross that one off."

His next breath caught in his throat and one of his hands shot out to grip her waist to balance himself. He was in shock. Felicity wanted to kiss him as the Hood. Correction, she was about to kiss him as the Hood.

He knew he should stop her, tell her that she needed to just go back upstairs. Oliver knew he would beat himself up later if he let her do this while she was this drunk. At the same time, he wanted this just as badly as she did. Maybe, just this once, he could let himself be with her because she wasn't kissing him as Oliver, but rather as the Hood. Still, no matter how tempting her luscious red lips looked, he couldn't let her do this.

"Felicity..." He growled out.

"Please... don't. Please don't say no, just this once. I know what I'm doing."

Dragging his eyes up to hers from her lips, he was blown away by the conviction in her gaze and the absolute desire she radiated.

His hand on her hip squeezed gently.

A soft smile curled her lips. She understood.

Flicking her gaze down to his lips, she slid one hand under his hood to cup his scruffy jaw, the other hand on his chest gripping the leather as she lifted onto her toes. Instantly, his lips parted in anticipation as his heart pounded wildly in his chest.

Without hesitation, her lips molded over his bottom one and he closed down around her top lip in the softest of kisses. Felicity pulled back a little a moment later, though her lips never left his, and then she surprised him by slanting her mouth over his, opening up a little more to deepen the kiss and Oliver moved his lips with hers in the most natural of dances, like this was something they had done a thousand times before. Leaning into him a little more, to the point where he could feel every single one of her delicious curves even through his leather suit, Felicity curled her fingers over his jaw, scratching her nails through his scruff as they changed positions for a few more stolen, sinful kisses.

Just when he thought this moment would never end, and right as he was about to say screw it, lift her up and take her over to the sparring mat to continue what they started, Felicity finally pulled away. Her mouth still hovered over his and their noses brushed one another as they stood there panting from the sheer intensity of those kisses.

After a moment, Felicity's breathy voice filtered through the haze that had settled over his brain the minute her lips touched his. "Don't tell Oliver. This'll be our little secret, Mr. Hood."

He couldn't help the grin that tugged at his lips. "Secret safe with me." He said in his low, growly voice again.

Dropping back down onto her feet, Felicity smiled brightly up at him, the pink tinging her cheeks when she came down stairs earlier a little more pronounced now. With a quick pat on his chest, she spun on the balls of her feet and climbed the stairs again. "G'night!" She slurred over her shoulder at him, only wobbling a little as she walked away.

Oliver didn't respond right away, nor could he look away from her even after the door closed behind her, leaving him alone in the lair again.

Of course, Oliver had imagined kissing Felicity at least a dozen times before now. But, nothing his brain ever conjured compared to what he had just experienced, and he would be fooling himself if he said there wasn't a spark there. After that kiss, they both knew it. No doubt about it. Who knew that all it would have taken for him to admit the truth to himself was one adorably drunk and bold Felicity Smoak.

With a small smile on his lips, he pulled his hood back once more and slipped the mask off too. "Good night, Felicity."


End file.
